


The Cook

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @iamthemaskhewears : Yay! Can I request a oneshot where the reader works with Tony (not necesarilly an Avenger) and she’s way younger than him (like mid20s), but they both have feelings for each other? And he doesn’t know how to make her know he likes her and that he’s not a playboy anymore(or won’t be)? Please and thank you ❤
Relationships: Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark & You, Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/You
Series: Marvel [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149
Kudos: 26





	The Cook

When you applied to be a cook at the Avengers HQ you didn’t think you’d actually be cooking for the Avengers. You thought you were going to be part of an entire team of staff who’d cook for the cafeteria or something. But nope. You walked into that tower, gave your name to the lady at the front desk, and she escorted you to none other than THE Tony Stark’s office.

“Hey, kid! Tony Stark, but you probably already knew that.” The famous billionaire and superhero offered his hand to you.

You smiled and shook it, “Hello, sir-”

Tony gagged as he sat atop his desk in front of you, “No. None of that ‘sir’ nonsense. Makes me feel old. Really old. Anyway,” he jumped off and circled his desk and sat down, “so you’re a cook?”

You nodded, “Yep. From the basics to the complex. I also bake.”

“Pies? Cheesecakes? Crème brûlée?”

You laughed, “Yes, I can cook those.”

“Great!” Tony stood, “You’re hired!”

You gave him a confused look, “You’re not going to give me a test or ask me any other questions?”

Tony shook his head, “Nah, I see greatness in ya, kid. I’ll take your word for it. As for the test, how about you make dinner for the team and I tonight. If it hoes horribly wrong, then, obviously, you’re fired. If it goes great, you can stay.”

You stood up anxiously, “Great! So where’s the kitchen? I’ll start now.”

Tony clapped you on the back, “I like you already, kid!”

* * *

6 hours later, the table was set with all types of food. There was turkey, pasta, nachos, tacos, chicken salad, cheesecake, cake pops, and some rum bread. 

The whole Avengers team sat down in awe, “This…this is intense.” Sam said with wide eyes.

“Like the feasts on Asgard! I feel right at home!” Thor exclaimed with a hefty laugh.

Tony pulled you away from the counter and brought you to the team, “Everyone, this is our new personal chef, Y/N!”

You shyly waved, “Uh, hi. Um, I hope you like everything. I didn’t know what you guys liked so I just did various foods.”

“You did great, kid.” Tony kissed your temple then clapped his hands, “Dig in!”

You laughed as everyone began to pile food onto their plates and started stuffing their mouths.

“Wow! This is amazing!” Steve exclaimed.

You giggled, “Which one?”

“ALL OF IT!” Nat yelled out and everyone agreed.

Tony stood up and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, “Looks like you’re sticking around, kid.”

* * *

1 year later and you’re still working for the Avengers and you couldn’t be happier. They were your family. You loved them and they loved you.

Your alarm blared at 6:30am letting you know it was time to prepare breakfast. You yawned as you got out of bed and made your way to the kitchen. You didn’t need to wear any type of uniform. Tony was all about letting loose. That’s what you love, yes, love, Tony. He’s very open. 

You walked towards the kitchen to find Tony waiting there for you, sitting on the counter with a cup of coffee in hand staring off. You made your way closer to him to see that he already had the ingredients you needed set on the counter.

Your heart skipped a beat knowing how considerate he was. See the thing was that you and Tony flirted…a lot. Behind your playful words, there was some hope and truth to them. However, when it came to Tony’s side, you never knew. Why? Because he was like this with every woman he’d meet. Sure, you found yourself loving him, but you weren’t sure if you’d actually want to be with him if the opportunity came. Tony Stark was a heartbreaker. Everyone knew that.

“What’s on your mind, kid?” Tony asked looking at you with concern.

You shook your head not realizing you were in a daze, “Sorry. Just..thoughts.”

You began to crack some eggs open into the glass bowl that Tony had set aside, “You know you could tell me anything, right?” Tony said in his serious voice.

You nodded, “Mhm.” You continued to add your ingredients in the bowl. Tony didn’t want to push you, so he jumped off the counter and put his finish coffee mug in the sink.

“I’ll be in my lab if you need me.”

* * *

Tony struggled to show his affection for you. He’d openly flirt with you and he’d flirt back and he thought it’d be going somewhere. Then next thing he knows, you’re reserved and barely talking to him. He didn’t know what to do. He really liked you, but didn’t know how to get it through to you.

“You could just actually tell her how you feel.” Tony jumped hearing Wanda’s voice echo through his lab. Tony clutched his chest and looked at Wanda. She smirked, “You’re thinking very loud. I can’t help but hear you.” She walked towards him and leaned forward onto his work table, “Just tell her.”

“Does she feel the same way?”

Wanda shook her head, “I can’t tell you that. You have to ask her yourself.”

“How can I when she just pushes me away?”

Wanda sighed, “Have you ever thought that maybe she’s trying to protect herself?”

Tony looked at her confused, “What do you mean?”

“You’re a playboy. You string women along, bed them, then kick them out like they’re garbage. You don’t bother learning their names or anything about them. You flirt until you get what you want then you toss them aside.”

“Y/N isn’t like them. I’d never treat her like them.”

“But she doesn’t know that.” Without another word, Wanda left.

* * *

You were dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with purse and keys in hand. You made your way to the elevator and as soon as it opened, Tony stepped out, “Oh! Y/N!” He took note of your bag and keys, “Going somewhere?”

“Yeah. Grocery shopping. Running low on stuff. Did you need anything?”

“Uh, no, but I’ll come with you!” He followed you into the elevator.

“You sure? Don’t you have important Avengers stuff to do?”

“Cap could take care of it. I’d rather spend some time with you.” 

“Oh,” you looked down hoping you weren’t blushing too hard, “Okay.”

“I’ll drive though.” Tony said as he stepped out of the elevator.

“No! That’s okay! Really, Tony.”

“C’mon, babe. Trust me.” _Babe? That’s a new one._

You sighed, “Fine.” You followed Tony to one of his Lamborghini’s and hopped in. Your eyes widened, “Wow.”

Tony chuckled, “I know.” With that, you two headed towards the local grocery store. 

You thought grocery shopping with Tony would be awkward considering your feelings and your fear of making yourself look stupid, but nothing of the sorts happened. It was actually fun. 

He helped you find everything on your list whilst adding some unnecessary things as well.

“What are those bag of ice for?”

“Margaritas.” Tony said nonchalantly. 

You laughed, “Really? You have twenty plus bottles of expensive alcohol and you want margaritas?”

“Don’t judge me, kid.” Tony said as he pulled you closer by the waist and continued to walk with you down the aisles of food. 

As soon as you hit the candy aisle, Tony went crazy. He threw in bags of licorice, caramel, chocolates, sour rope belts, and more.

“Sweet tooth much?”

Tony gave you a wink and continued to look through the aisle for more sweets. First him calling you ‘babe’, then the waist pulling, and him winking. Was he teasing you?

“Hey, babe! We should make ice cream cake!”

You arched an eyebrow at him, “We? Or me?”

Tony walked up to you, “We. I’ll help.” He walked up to you setting his hands on your waist.

“What are you doing, Tony?” 

“I love you.”

Your eyes widened, “W-What?”

Tony stepped back and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, “I know it’s not the best timing, but doing this domestic stuff just sorta made wanna say it, ya know?”

You shook your head, “I don’t understand.”

Tony sighed, “Well, you see, kid. I love you. A lot. And I’ve been trying to show you for a months now, but I guess you weren’t seeing it. So I’m telling you. And,” he took a step towards you, “I was hoping that maybe you love me too?”

You shook your head, “I do, but Tony, i don’t think we’d work.”

“‘Cause I’m a renowned playboy?”

You scoffed, “Well, you haven’t had many steady relationships, Tony, so yeah.”

Tony leaned over and took your hand, “Just gimme a chance, kid. The last thing I want to do is hurt ya.”

You sighed and ran your hand through your hair. Thinking it over. You came to a conclusion, “Okay. Let’s give it a shot.”

Tony smiled, “Yeah?”

You smiled back, “Yeah.”

“Yes!” Tony shouted. 

“Oh my god! Shut up!” You said whilst laughing.

Tony chuckled, “Right. Sorry.” He wrapped an arm around your waist and you both continued to walk to finish your shopping.


End file.
